Carried Away
225px |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Brainy |class2 = Sneaky |tribe = Party Superpower Trick |ability = Move a Zombie. Then it does a Bonus Attack. |flavor text = It's just Super Brainz' way of sharing the wonder of flight with his fellow Zombies.}} Carried Away is ' premium legendary zombie signature superpower trick card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the and classes. It costs 1 to play, and its ability moves a selected zombie onto a selected lane, then makes it do a bonus attack. Origins Its name is based on the idiom "carried away", which means taking things too far, and how Super Brainz is shown carrying a zombie during its animation. Statistics *'Classes:' Brainy, Sneaky *'Tribes:' Party Superpower Trick *'Abilities:' Move a Zombie. Then it does a Bonus Attack. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description It's just Super Brainz' way of sharing the wonder of flight with his fellow Zombies. Strategies With This superpower should be used if you have an opportunity to strike your opponent when they haven't protected a lane, or to attack a plant with high strength but low health before it causes any problems. Good zombies to use this superpower are Anti-Hero zombies such as Mini-Ninja to move them to an unprotected lane in order to deal a high amount of damage to your opponent, Shieldcrusher Viking to instantly empty your opponent's Super-Block Meter, or other zombies that have high strength. However, if there is a Wing-Nut on the field, do not use this superpower unless necessary, as if you do, the zombie will just move to another lane without doing a bonus attack. This only applies when against a solar hero. Against There isn't really a counter to this superpower, as your opponent moves the zombie to another lane, giving them a bonus attack, allowing them to either clear the plant in the lane or to damage you. You might not get hit if you play plants on every single lane, but the plant that blocks both the initial attack and the bonus attack is most likely going to be destroyed. However, you can turn this superpower into a worse Smoke Bomb by having Wing-Nut to nullify the bonus attack part of the superpower. However, this is only for Solar Heroes. Gallery Carried Away statistics.png|Carried Away's statistics CarriedAwayCard.PNG|Carried Away's card CarriedawayRed.png|Carried Away's card during the RED update Carried AwayH.png|Carried Away's HD card CarriedAwayCardImage.png|Carried Away's card image Carried Away Conjured by Quazard.png|Carried Away's statistics after being Conjured by Quasar Wizard CarriedAwayThinkingCap.jpg|Carried Away's statistics after being Conjured by Thinking Cap OhGreatThanksSuperBrainz.png|Carried Away being used on Mustache Waxer Rip Beta-Carrotina. You lost to no one.png|Carried Away being used on Genetic Experiment to defeat Beta-Carrotina 29BFCF34-7C47-4B36-B36A-858E65E54E34.png|Carried Away being played Old IMG 0239-1-.png|Carried Away's statistics Super Brainz Carried Away HD.png|Carried Away's card MoveAZombie.png|Message prompt when using Carried Away CarriedAwayPrompt.png|Old prompt after selecting a zombie TooTheRescue.png|Carried Away being played before update 1.26.3 Red Brainz Superpower.PNG|Super Brainz using Carried Away during the RED update, note his different pose Category:Zombies Category:Party cards Category:Tricks Category:Zombie Tricks Category:Signature Superpowers Category:Undroppable cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH) Category:Premium zombies Category:Superpowers